Set me free
by Temari411
Summary: Oneshot. Song fic. Everything goes wrong with Sasuke’s plan. Orochimaru attempted to kill him, but he got out barely alive. He meets Sakura again after 4 years. SasukeSakura pairing. R&R! No flamers please.


_Hey ya'll. Here is a song fic I thought of while listening to one of my favorite songs, Heaven's a lie, by Lacuna Coil. The song is to resemble Sasuke's feelings on his situation. R&R Please!!! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Naruto in any way._

_**Summary:** Oneshot. Song fic. Everything goes wrong with Sasuke's plan. Orochimaru attempted to kill him, but he got out barely alive. He meets Sakura again after 4 years. Sasuke/Sakura pairing. R&R! No flamers please. P_

**.:Set Me Free:.**

_.:With Sakura:._

Sakura felt that something was wrong. Something was injured in the woods and she was going to find out what.

Being the skilled medic ninja that she had become she could heal just about anything. Also her skills at fighting had greatly improved which meant if she got in danger she had a very good chance of getting out of it.

_.:With Sasuke:._

'I can't believe it came to this. Nothing that I had planned had worked,' Sasuke thought as he sat against a tree in pain.

Orochimaru had Kabuto attack him and a few dozen other sound ninja. Sasuke had barely made it out alive.

**Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall in decay**

He was almost unconscious when Sakura came into the area. All he could think was, 'No…Sakura…,' before he fell into a deep unconsciousness that his body had been trying to avoid the whole time.

Sakura ran up to him. It had been 4 years since she had seen her missing teammate. She still loved him with all her heart no matter what though.

**Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here**

Sakura healed his wounds as best as she could without wasting too much chakra. She needed her chakra to be able to get him back to Konoha.

Sasuke felt her hands healing his open cuts. The sensation felt so good that he didn't want it to stop any time soon.

**Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie**

Sakura couldn't suppress the feeling any longer. She started to cry softly for what happened to Sasuke. She didn't know why it happened, but she knew that the blue chicken haired boy was badly injured.

She picked up his upper body to lean against her own and hugged him. Sasuke was in no position to move by himself and kind of liked her hug. It was the first warm thing he's felt in quite a while.

**Set me free  
your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free**

Sakura tried to pick him up to bring him back to Konoha. He put his hand on hers and told her, "I'm not going to Konoha. I can't face them again after the whole reason I left, I never completed."

**Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you**

"Sasuke your hurt very badly. You need to see a doctor," Sakura wanted to help him so badly. She still loved him so much it hurt.****

Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Sakura, but I got what I deserved. All the pain I've caused people for a stupid revenge scheme. It's all to terrible for words, and it took until I'm almost dead to see that." He said****

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

Sasuke reached up with the last of his strength. He pulled Sakura into a chaste kiss for a mere second, but it felt like an everlasting heaven to Sakura. He finally, after all this time kissed her.****

Set me free  
your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free

"I'm sorry for all that I did when we were younger. I'm sorry for hurting you, for betraying you, for leaving you, and most important, for ignoring your love. I truly loved you, but I was too blinded by revenge to notice the feeling. I'm so very sorry, forgive me." Sasuke said.

"I could never hold a grudge toward you. I even tried to so many times. I love you with every inch of my soul," she said peering deep into his care filled eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen him like this, and the last.****

Set me free your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free

"Well team," Sakura said to the squad that she now taught, "That was how my only love died. I never gave up on him all those years. I want you to find that someone like I did. The one you can love with all your soul. Even if they die their spirit will stay with you. At least that's what I believe."

"Mrs. Haruno…" the very shy girl in her team named Kiki said, "I'm s-sorry f-for asking th-that question. I-It must have been p-painful t-to tell." She said while looking down.

"It's fine. That was 10 years ago when I was only 17. It's not as painful now as it used to be. Now when I think about it I love Sasuke even more. Even though he's gone, he still stays here in my heart," Sakura said as she stared up at the sky.

She put a hand on her chest over her heart and looked at it and smiled brightly. 'He's still here, and he always will be,' She thought.

_Hey ya'll! Hope you guys (and gals) liked it! I hope I didn't confuse you to much. Review to tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT! I LUV TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!_

_-Temari411_


End file.
